


D'ombres

by LaMarcheuse



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Regret, Tragedy, War, tristess
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarcheuse/pseuds/LaMarcheuse
Summary: Les rires des enfants montent jusqu'aux étoiles pendant que, tapis dans l'ombre, les guerriers veillent à la tranquillité des villageois.Recueil de textes concernant principalement Kakashi, Tenzo|Yamato, Iruka, mais aussi Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et d'autres





	D'ombres

(Déjà publié sur FF)  


* * *

 

Un soleil rasant se couchait sur Konoha, embrasant le village. Des nuages violacés obombraient l’astre rougissant, projetant des silhouettes crépusculaires sur le sol. Des enfants, inconscients d’un futur compromis, jouaient entre ténèbres et lumière, manquant de se faire avaler par l’obscurité. Leurs rires montaient jusqu’aux étoiles.

Aux portes du village, des jōnin affûtés veillaient, tapotant nerveusement le métal de leur bandeau frontal. Ils attendaient de fermer le village, pendant qu’une lune gibbeuse préparait sa place entre les bandes de brume.

Le couvre feu était établi.

La guerre couvait dans l’ombre, refusant de dire son nom. Elle ne manquerait pas de réclamer son tribut de sang et de larmes. Alimentant le cycle infini de la haine et du désespoir.

Au centre du village, un homme goûtait avec un plaisir et un soulagement évident sa sortie de l’hôpital, bien qu’il fût encore un peu faible. Il terminerait de se remettre chez lui, profitant autant du silence et de la solitude que Naruto le lui permettrait, après un repas roboratif. Il s’étira de contentement, puis se glissa furtivement dans le bâtiment de l’Hokage.

« Maître Kakashi, maître Kakashi ! »

Il se pencha sur les adolescents qui se pressaient contre lui, un vague sourire aux lèvres et le regard amusé. Une tête brune s’inclina au-dessus d’un bureau. Un petit signe de la main, un soupir de soulagement.

« Yo, les jeunes !

– Vous allez mieux, maître ?

– Vous avez faim, hein, hein ?

– Oh, oui. »

Il coula vers eux un sourire protecteur qui contamina son regard aux paupières lourdes. Leur empressement réchauffait son âme encore endolorie par les deuils trop nombreux. Un soupçon de regret pour celui qui était absent lui mordit le cœur. Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent, alors que Sakura l’observait attentivement, l’ombre du manque passant furtivement dans son regard. Ce n’était pas que l’absence de Sasuke ne créait pas une béance douloureuse dans le cœur de Naruto, pas du tout. C’était que l’adolescent était capable de compartimenter sévèrement les divers aspects de sa vie. Question de survie, lorsque l’on se laissait autant déborder par ses émotions.

Kakashi soupira en les observant… Si seulement il pouvait les protéger…

« Allons donc manger des ramens. Tenzō ?

– Yamato ! »Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, les yeux au ciel. Ce n’était pas suffisant de devoir remplir cette putain de paperasse, il fallait que l’autre là-bas se fît un malin plaisir de ne pas respecter sa nouvelle identité ! Son énervement retomba cependant aussi vite qu’il était monté – il n’était pas dans sa nature de rester contrarié, ou sombre – et il eut un demi sourire moqueur en levant les yeux au ciel. Kakashi lança un regard amusé en direction des adolescents, qui ne l’avaient pas entendu, puis observa discrètement du coin de l’œil celui qui le remplaçait actuellement.

« Oups ! Yamato ?

– Oui, je viens. »

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d’un sourire. Il venait de finir de remplir les documents administratifs qui viendraient compléter l’immense tas que l’Hokage devrait relire et signer en maugréant et réclamant un verre de saké à une Shizune réticente. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Naruto discutaient à bâtons rompus. Le second semblait ronchonner, et son instructeur eut un petit sourire taquin qui lui illumina l’œil.

« Il n’arrête pas de me faire des blagues pourries, un adulte comme lui, tout de même ! »

Le garçon écarta les bras d’un air excédé, même si une lueur amusée éclairait le bleu de ses yeux. Kakashi s’attendait presque à le voir trépigner de colère, même si Naruto était totalement incapable de rester fâché longtemps.

« Yamato a le sens de l’humour ! »

Le garçon se renfrogna et afficha une moue boudeuse.

« Ouais, vous parlez d’un humour, il s’amuse à me flanquer la trouille. Non mais sérieux, maître Kakashi ! »

L’adolescent lui lançait un regard suppliant, à lui qui semblait connaître quelques difficultés à garder son sérieux. Yamato, en ayant fini avec les formalités administratives, s’avança vers eux avec un geste arrondi les invitant à sortir, un large sourire vaguement amusé aux lèvres.

« Naruto se plaint ?

– Oh, il me racontait comme tu te moquais de lui. Je reconnais bien là ton humour, Tenzō. »

Ce dernier soupira devant le sourire narquois qui dansait dans l’œil de Kakashi. Encore une fois, tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il baissa le visage, affichant un faux air découragé.

« Je suis Yamato, en ce moment…

– Oui oui… »

Kakashi haussa la main comme pour chasser une mouche importune. Son vis-à-vis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, une amorce de sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps-là, les adolescents discutaient avec animation, en arrière.

Le jeune homme reprit la parole et son vis-à-vis eut un petit rire. Ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil en arrière vers Naruto, lui lançant une amorce d’œillade. L’adolescent fronça un instant les sourcils puis sourit, soudain attentif à la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui. Il fit taire sa camarade en lui enjoignant d’un signe discret de les écouter, elle aussi. Kakashi, se tournant vers Yamato un grand sourire sincère aux lèvres, lui déclara, la main sur l’épaule :

« Ahhhh, je crois que je commence à vraiment bien t’aimer. Tenzō ! »

Yamato, saisi, s’arrêta net et dévisagea un court instant son ami. Une impression de déjà vu lui titilla le cerveau, accompagnée d’une immense surprise.

Kakashi ne se confiait pas.

Peut-être le masque était-il présent pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais elles dansaient dans son regard pour qui savait observer, ou voulait s’en donner la peine. Le jeune homme n’avait jamais eu de réponse à cette question, bien qu’il eût grandi à ses côtés, partageant sa part d’ombre en égal, éclairant son âme du fond des ténèbres envahissantes. Une lumière dans la nuit d’encre. L’homme, alors adolescent, ne lui avait dévoilé qu’une seule fois la plus insupportable de ses douleurs – celle qui avait déchiré son cœur – dans le feu de l’action, bien malgré lui. Cette confidence avait sans doute changé le cours de leurs vies, à tous les deux, même s’ils n’en avaient plus jamais parlé.

Même s’ils n’en n’avaient jamais reparlé, Yamato observait encore parfois un héros murmurant des excuses au-dessus des tombes, à propos de génération sacrifiée, de période pour naître ou de promesse d’un avenir sans guerres.

Kakashi ne s’étendait pas sur son affliction. Avoir parlé de sa souffrance était déjà beaucoup. Énorme. Et il lui était gré de ne pas ré-aborder le sujet. Les deux hommes ne ressentaient pas la nécessité, ou l’utilité de poser des mots sur ce contexte. L’un comme l’autre concevait sans avoir besoin d’exprimer.

Le jeune homme brun s’était attaché à ses pas, ayant deviné le parangon de droiture, d’intégrité ; celui qui ne laisserait jamais ses amis en danger, s’il pouvait l’éviter.

Celui que Kakashi avait nommé Tenzō, lui donnant une nouvelle identité, ainsi qu’un ersatz de famille, était alors devenu adolescent puis un adulte à l’apparence équilibrée et joviale. Ayant reçu ce cadeau comme chose précieuse, il devait toujours le considérer comme un mentor, bien qu’il fût fondamentalement différent de son aîné, tant dans ses principes fondateurs que dans sa construction psychologique.

Kakashi ployait tandis que lui résistait, sûr de sa force. Mais serait-il capable de se relever ?

Cet homme était un mystère qu’il fallait éclaircir, et qui se dérobait dès que l’on tenait un bout de réponse, un semblant d’éclaircissement. Une âme à deviner, qui cachait avec plus ou moins de bonheur ses nombreuses fêlures. Un ami qu’il faut mériter.

Mais Kakashi ne se livrait pas. Jamais. Et lui arracher des confidences se révélait plutôt difficile. Il retint un soupir.

Lors d’une brève escapade dans ses souvenirs, il se souvint du jour où son mentor quitta l’Anbu. Pas un bon souvenir, non pas.

  _« Kakashi ?_

–  _Mm ?_

–  _Tu nous quittes ?_

–  _Il semble. »_

_Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Kakashi, légèrement mal à l’aise, tenta un petit sourire._

_« Sandaime m’a proposé un nouveau poste et… je ne me sens plus vraiment à ma place , ici._

–  _Mais… tu es un Anbu exceptionnel !_

–  _Tenzō._

_Il ne parvint pas à retenir un long soupir._

_«  Il n’y a rien d’exceptionnel à tuer. La mort est la mort._

–  _Mais…_

–  _Ça va aller, et puis… Nous restons tous les deux des ninjas de Konoha._

–  _Je crois… Que tu vas me manquer. »_

_Il avait chuchoté ces derniers mots, un vague sourire aux lèvres, le visage incliné._

_Kakashi, son bandeau frontal à la main, se tourna un court instant vers lui. Une émotion fugitive courut dans ses yeux. Il serra le poing, puis tourna les talons, en pressant légèrement l’épaule de son ami, qui resta désemparé un court instant, les bras ballants, puis partit sans un regard en arrière._

_« A plus, Tenzō »_

_Les autres Anbus avaient attendu son départ pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Bien qu’entouré,_ _Tenzō se sentit plus seul, encore. Mais il avait ses missions. Il releva la tête. Il n’était décidément pas dans sa nature de se laisser aller à la tristesse. Il sourit à Yūgao_

Yamato haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il avait beau être un de ceux qui pouvaient se targuer de réellement bien connaître cet homme, là, il ne comprenait pas.

_« Je crois que je commence à vraiment bien t’aimer, Tenzō ! » ?_

_Voyons… comment Gai le prendrait-il… ?_

« Euh, merci. »

Puis ils continuèrent à cheminer tranquillement, Kakashi un vague sourire aux lèvres, Naruto pouffant et Sakura s’interrogeant.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme réfléchissait très vite, les sourcils vaguement froncés.

_Mais qu’est-ce qu’il me fait, là…_

Il jeta un coup d’œil sur sa droite et rencontra le regard doux et confiant de son ami, dénué de toute moquerie. Il regarda à nouveau brusquement ses pieds, puis releva la tête, croisant le regard si particulier de Kakashi. Il eut un sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite, fixant son mentor droit dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi je t’aime bien, Kakashi. »

Puis il tendit le bras vers celui de l’autre homme, qui en ouvrit également l’œil gauche de surprise en reculant, méfiant. Naruto, saisi à son tour, s’arrêta net.

« Beaucoup, même. »

Yamato s’avança doucement vers son ami sous les yeux exorbités des deux adolescents, derrière eux. Naruto saisit brutalement le bras de Sakura qui se libéra sèchement.

« Heu… Tenzō ?

– Kakashi ? »

L’autre homme, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, tête légèrement inclinée, s’avançait toujours vers lui qui commençait à se demander comment se sortir de là.

_Oh… ça craint !_

Il recula pour heurter le mur d’une maison, et dévisagea Yamato qui posa une main très près – trop près – de son visage et se pencha suffisamment vers lui pour qu’il sente son haleine mentholé et la chaleur de son corps. Il se pétrifia. La présence de Tenzō pouvait décidément vraiment être envahissante. Il dégageait beaucoup de chaleur, ce garçon ! Après un long échange de regards, le jeune homme éclata de rire en reculant.

« On ne me la fait pas à moi, Kakashi ! Aller, ces ramens. C’est le chef qui invite, cette fois ! »

Trois regards stupéfaits suivirent le pas dansant de Yamato, particulièrement satisfait de sa prestation. Kakashi hocha le visage.

Naruto gloussa et les trois compagnons se précipitèrent vers le restaurant, à la suite du capitaine honoraire de l’équipe.


End file.
